Lavender's Promise
by Gogatsu no Kaze
Summary: Karena suatu keadaan Naruto terpaksa meninggalkan Hinata atau kalau tidak orangtuanya akan mati. Naruto tahu bahwa bukan hanya nyawanya yang dipertaruhkan, tetapi juga masa depannya dengan Hinata. Akankah Naruto berhasil kembali pada Hinata? Akankah janjinya pada Hinata terpenuhi? Akankah Hinata menunggu kepulangan Naruto?/Berlatar era Bakumatsu/for #NHTD6-2015 #00/Warning inside!


Author's note:

Fanfik ini berlatarkan Jepang pada Zaman Edo akhir, tepatnya ketika Perang Boshin, awal dari Zaman Meiji atau zaman yang dikenal dengan Restorasi Meiji. Tak ada tokoh sejarah di dalam cerita ini. Author seluruhnya menggunakan chara Masashi Kishimoto namun mengikuti alur dari Perang Boshin.

Sekedar info, Perang Boshin adalah perang antara orang-orang keshogunan melawan orang-orang kekaisaran. Perang Boshin terjadi di Era Bakumatsu, pertengahan antara Edo dan Meiji. Kalau kalian pernah melihat Samurai X, anime tersebut juga mengambil latar akhir Zaman Edo. Bayangkan saja cerita ini berlatar dan bernuansa sama seperti anime Samurai X.

Mature content. Rate 17+ untuk adegan cium. Author menjamin tak akan ada adegan ranjang. Jika tak suka silahkan tekan back dan jangan kembali lagi ke cerita ini. _Happy reading_

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Slight Mature Content and OC**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Rate: T (semi M for save)**

 **Gogatsu No Kaze**

 **present**

 _ **-Lavender's Promise-**_

* * *

Hinata mengelus lavender yang sudah mengering dipangkuannya. Sudah berapa lama, ya? Dia menghitung dengan jarinya. Satu, dua, sampai hitungan ketiga. Ternyata sudah tiga bulan ia menunggu kepulangan seseorang. Hinata tahu kalau pekerjaan lelaki itu sangat beresiko. Nyawa taruhannya. Apalagi sekarang ia hidup di zaman perang. Keshogunan sedang gencar melawan pemerintah. Setiap harinya sangat mencekam. Suara senapan atau bom menggema bagaikan musik di malam hari.

Ia menatap lavender yang telah mengering itu lagi. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum masam. Lalu kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Tak ada bulan ataupun bintang yang memberinya sedikit penghiburan. Langit mendung, anginpun bertiup dengan pelan. Udara semakin lembab. Mungkin nanti akan turun hujan.

Mata _amethyst_ nya menerawang ke tengah kegelapan malam. Berharap tiba-tiba orang itu pulang. Apapun keadaannya akan ia terima, tapi Hinata lebih senang kalau orang itu pulang dalam keadaan sehat tanpa satu lukapun.

"Hinata- _sama_ , malam semakin dingin. Sebaiknya Anda masuk sebelum Tuan yang menyuruh Anda sendiri," Ao duduk bersimpuh di samping Hinata sudah sejak tadi. Sejak Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di teras rumahnya.

" _Chichi_ -ue pasti sudah tidur sejak tadi. Jangan membohongiku, Ao," sangkal Hinata.

Ao terdiam sejenak. Ao sudah tahu kalau Hinata hapal benar jadwal ayahnya. Walaupun Hinata jarang sekali bersama ayahnya karena ayahnya yang seorang pedagang. Ayahnya jarang sekali pulang. Tapi jika ia pulang, Hinata _lah_ yang melayani kebutuhannya. Kenapa bukan ibunya? Karena ibunya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Hitomi, ibu dari Hinata, meninggal karena perampokan. Jadi sejak saat itu, Hinata yang menggantikan posisi ibunya. Hanabi, adiknya, masih berumur lima tahun saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Tapi sekarang sudah larut, Hinata- _sama_. Besok ayah Anda akan melakukan perjalanan pagi-pagi sekali. Apa Anda tidak takut kalau besok Anda akan kesiangan dan akhirnya tak bisa mengantar kepergian ayah Anda?"

Benar juga yang dikatakan Ao. Besok ayahnya akan melakukan perjalanan dagang. Hiashi, ayahnya, akan melakukan perjalanan dagang selama tiga bulan. Itu kalau tidak ada hambatan. Kadangkala, Hiashi baru bisa kembali kerumahnya sepuluh bulan kemudian. Tujuan ayahnya kali ini adalah Nagasaki hanya di perbatasannya saja. Namun medan yang ditempuh cukup sulit mengingat sedang terjadi perang dimana-mana. Ayahnya harus bergerak ke arah selatan lalu menyeberangi laut untuk menuju ke Nagasaki.

"Baiklah," Hinata bergegas untuk berdiri. "Bagaimana Hanabi?"

"Hanabi- _sama_ sudah tidur dua jam yang lalu. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena banyak bermain tadi sore."

Hinata tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya diikuti Ao dari belakang. Namun, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah taman dan membatin, _"Cepatlah pulang, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

 ** _-Lavender's Promise-_**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh lumpur di sungai. Tak hanya dirinya seorang, ia bersama ratusan prajurit yang juga sekotor dirinya. Sebenarnya Naruto bukanlah seorang prajurit, _ronin_ , ataupun _samurai_. Naruto hanyalah seorang pelajar dengan kemampuan berpedang seadanya. Lalu, kenapa ia berada disini sekarang? Jika ia ingin menyalahkan, ia ingin menyalahkan nasib buruknya.

Ia sudah selangkah lagi bisa memperistri Hinata, gadis yang ia puja sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan cepat. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Saat pulang dari menerima hasil kelulusan, ia mendapati orangtuanya ditodong pedang. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu. Kedua orangtuanya pucat pasi. Permintaan dari si Penodong adalah Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto ikut andil dalam perang melawan pemerintah.

Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak perekrutan paksa dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Mereka meminta para pemuda bernasib sial, seperti Naruto, untuk menjadi prajurit mereka. Mereka yang beruntung akan mendapatkan orang yang ahli, namun yang tidak akan mendapatkan orang berkemampuan seadanya seperti Naruto.

Bukannya Naruto payah menggunakan pedang. Tapi ia juga bukan orang yang sangat ahli. Setidaknya kemampuannya masih bisa digunakan untuk melindungi diri. Naruto terlalu baik hati untuk membunuh seseorang.

Ingatannya lalu terbang ke tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata seperti biasanya. Cantik, anggun, dan dengan wangi tubuh khas yang bisa membuat siapapun terlena. Naruto masih ingat rona merah di pipi Hinata saat itu. Ah, gadis itu memang selalu merona jika di dekatnya.

 **Flashback ON**

"Aku akan pergi, Hinata. Tak tahu kapan akan kembali," nada bicaranya sangat sedih nyaris tercekat. Tapi mau tak mau Naruto harus melakukannya. Siapa tahu ini saat terakhirnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau akan kemana?"

Ujung matanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang ternyata sedang menundukkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapku. Kedua orangtuaku ditodong pedang sekarang. Dan mereka akan melepaskannya jika aku mau menuruti perkataan mereka." Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Maukah kau menungguku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hinata hanya tertunduk. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Naruto sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata nanti. Ia tak berharap - oh _Kami_ -sama, sebenarnya ia sangat berharap kalau Hinata akan menunggunya.

Terdengar suara isakan dari Hinata. _Kami_ -sama, hal terakhir yang paling ingin ia dengar adalah suara tangisan Hinata. Naruto tak akan tahan mendengar isakan tersebut. Dengan lembut Naruto menarik Hinata ke arah hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat kota.

Tangan Hinata dingin dan gemetar. Naruto benar-benar tak kuasa. Ketika ia rasa sudah berada di tempat yang tepat, lalu ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jarang orang yang melewati tempat ini. Naruto rasa posisi mereka sudah jauh dari keramaian. Ia pun melepas tangan Hinata dengan hati-hati. Namun, Hinata tak mau melepaskan genggamannya.

Seketika wajah Naruto memanas. Gelenyar aneh menyerang seluruh inderanya. Perutnya serasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik. Ia menatap Hinata sekali lagi. Gadis itu masih terisak dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Sangat lembut. Oh Hinata, gadisnya yang rapuh dan cantik. Tak tahukah kau kalau Naruto sedang kebingungan karena isakanmu?

Tak ada cara lain yang Naruto pikirkan kecuali memeluk Hinata. Dengan lembut ia melingkarkan salah satu lengannya yang bebas ke tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata yang tadinya sedikit berguncang karena tangisannya, sekarang mulai stabil. Nafasnya pun juga begitu.

"Kalau perpisahan kita begitu menyakitimu, sebaiknya dari awal kita tak usah bertemu," bisik Naruto.

"Tidak!" Balas Hinata setengah berteriak. "Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Tapi kau terluka karena aku, Hinata. Aku tak mau melihat kesedihan di dirimu."

"Aku menangis bukan karena terluka," jawab Hinata. Gadis itu perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. "Aku menangis bukan karena aku menyesal bertemu dengamu. Demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Percayalah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memikirkan nasib kedua orangtuamu. Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa yang akan orang-orang licik itu lakukan pada orangtuamu? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sesak nafas." Hinata meletakkan tangan ke atas dadanya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pernah kehilangan ibuku. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang paling disayangi. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Oleh sebab itu, aku menangis."

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain bukan, selain menuruti permintaan orang licik itu?" Naruto tersenyum miris, ingat akan nasib buruknya.

"Satu-satunya cara agar orangtuamu dilepaskan hanyalah menuruti permintaan mereka. Aku tahu kau akan mengabulkannya, walaupun aku melarangmu."

"Memangnya kau akan melarangku?"

"Iya. Tidak. Iya." Jawaban Hinata yang ragu-ragu seketika membuat Naruto tertawa di tengah kekalutannya.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?"

"Aku tak akan melarangmu, jika itu akan menyelamatkan nyawa orangtuamu. Ya, aku akan melarangmu. Jika aku menuruti kehendakku yang egois. Tapi, aku tak akan melakukannya."

Naruto tersenyum. Dan efeknya langsung di rona merah pipi Hinata. Gadis itu tertunduk lagi. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus menangis atau berteriak sekarang. Kau akan pergi. Tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasibmu nanti. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Sekali lagi ia merengkuh Hinata. Kali ini dengan kedua tangannya. Hutan begitu hening, sehingga Hinata bisa mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang tidak beraturan sama seperti miliknya.

"Seandainya saja ada kesempatan, aku ingin membawamu pergi. Jauh dari sini. Jauh dari siapapun. Hanya ada kita berdua. Aku ingin bahagia denganmu, Hinata. Hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan untuk menemaniku hingga akhir nanti. Apakah permintaanku terlalu banyak?" Sebenarnya Naruto bukan menujukan ucapannya kepada dirinya sendiri, melainkan pada Tuhan yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Hinata. Ya ampun, ini membuatnya benar-benar nyaris gila!

Tubuh Hinata kembali berguncang. Naruto tahu ia menangis lagi. Seandainya ia bisa menangis, ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun betapapun ia ingin menangis, tak sedikitpun air mata yang keluar.

Naruto tahu benar kalau hidupnya nanti tak akan bisa ditebak. Bisa saja ia mati di tengah perang nanti. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali secepatnya. Ia lebih memilih berada di dalam rengkuhan Hinata yang hangat dibandingkan dengan malam-malam dingin yang akan ia jalani nanti. _Kami_ -sama, kenapa kau begitu jahat?

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku." Ucap Hinata di sela isakan tangisnya.

Senyuman secerah matahari terukir di wajah Naruto, "Nyawaku ada di tanganmu, Hinata. Aku sepenuhnya milikmu. Aku berjanji akan kembali padamu secepatnya."

Hinata menatap Naruto yang tersenyum. Senyumannya menular ke Hinata. Gadis itu juga tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "Jika kau sudah berjanji, aku juga akan berjanji untuk menunggumu." Disandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto yang bidang. Ia sangat nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan Naruto. Seandainya ia boleh meminta, ia ingin selamanya seperti ini.

Pikiran-pikiran buruknya akan nasib Naruto nanti sangat menyiksanya. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh. Naruto tak akan bernasib seperti itu. Tak akan! Sedikitpun ia tak berani memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Hinata," Naruto perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

Kepala Hinata sedikit mendongak ke arah Naruto yang lebih tinggi satu jengkal darinya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan pulang dulu, lalu nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku ingin bilang pada orang licik itu kalau aku akan menuruti permintaannya."

Pancaran ketakutan terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Hinata. Naruto tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Ia belai rambut gadis itu agar ketakutannya hilang, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tadi aku bilang padanya untuk keluar sebentar. Aku takut mereka melakukan sesuatu pada ayah dan ibuku. Aku harus memeriksanya. Lalu malamnya, aku akan bersamamu."

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mempercayaimu." Ia memeluk Naruto sekali lagi, "Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membantumu."

Naruto membalas pelukannya, lalu berkata, "Kehadiranmu di hidupku saja sudah cukup, Hinata. Aku tak berani berharap lebih pada Tuhan. Karena kau adalah kekuatanku." Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan kecupan selembut bulu.

Tangan Naruto lalu membelai pipi Hinata yang bersandar di dadanya. Sentuhan Naruto seperti listrik. Menegangkan namun memabukkan. Pipi Hinata bersandar pada sentuhannya, ia pun tersenyum. Ia tatap mata Naruto yang sebening laut di musim panas.

Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Naruto mendekat pada Hinata. Ah, ia ingin mengecup bibir Hinata yang merah dan penuh itu. Ia ingin mengecap manis dari sentuhan bibir gadisnya. Naruto sudah menahannya dari tadi. Ia tak melakukannya karena melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Memberikan penyerahan total pada Naruto. Kecupan kecil dan manis Naruto berikan. Jarinya membelai bibir Hinata dan nafasnya pun menjadi berat.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Erangnya sebelum melumat bibir Hinata dengan rakus.

Hinata tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Ia sangat senang dengan ciuman Naruto yang bergairah. Kepalanya pusing karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh ciuman Naruto. Lidah Naruto mendesaknya untuk terbuka. Dan ia membukanya dengan suka rela.

Kedua lengan Hinata menggantung di sekeliling leher Naruto. Sedangkan tangan Naruto menekan kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yang mereka lakukan bukan ciuman lembut penuh kasih, namun ciuman panas dan penuh nafsu.

Keliaran ciuman Naruto diterima sepenuhnya oleh Hinata. Mereka saling membalas, lidahnya saling bertautan. Mereka berciuman seakan-akan tak ada kesempatan lagi di hari esok. Beberapa saat kemudian ritme mereka turun perlahan. Lumatan penuh nafsu digantikan dengan kecupan kecil disertai dengan desahan kenikmatan.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti, Hinata," bisik Naruto di sela ciuman nakalnya.

Hinata terkikik geli, "Ya. Atau kau tak akan pulang sekarang."

Naruto menyudahinya dengan ciuman di kening. Sangat lembut hingga Hinata memejamkan matanya. Naruto lalu menatap gadisnya. Ia membelai bibir Hinata yang bengkak karena ciuman bergairahnya tadi. _Kami_ -sama, dia tak akan pernah puas untuk menyentuh Hinata!

"Sebaiknya sebelum aku dituduh sebagai penculik, aku akan mengantarmu ke pelayanmu yang pastinya sudah mencari-cari kita sejak tadi. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan pelototan penuh amarah darinya." Naruto tertawa karena membayangkan Ao dengan wajah cemasnya mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Benar saja. Naruto dihadiahi pelototan penuh amarah dari Ao. Peluh menetes deras dari dahinya. Rupanya Ao mencari Hinata sambil berlari. Naruto mengabaikannya, walaupun tak sepenuhnya. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Hinata dan melambaikan tangan sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu.

Malam harinya ia kembali lagi. Kali ini mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di rumah Hinata. Hubungan antara Hinata dan Naruto memang sudah diketahui keluarga mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Hiashi mengatakan akan menikahkan Hinata jika Naruto menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

Keluarga Naruto adalah keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahnya seorang guru, sedangkan ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Kehidupan mereka sangat normal dan bahagia.

Berbeda dengan Hinata. Hinata adalah putri sulung dari seorang saudagar kaya di kotanya. Namun, malang menimpa nasib keluarga itu. Ketika di perjalanan pulang dari berdagang, Hiashi dirampok oleh segerombolan orang di tengah hutan. Perampok tersebut memang terkenal sadis. Hitomi, istri Hiashi, mati karena mencoba melawan para perampok. Semenjak itu kehidupan keluarga Hyuuga tak lagi sama. Hiashi lebih sering berdagang hingga keluar kota. Meninggalkan kedua putrinya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Syukurlah Hinata sudah diajarkan banyak hal oleh ibunya.

Malam itu begitu dingin. Bulan dan bintang memancarkan sinarnya. Naruto dan Hinata duduk di teras taman. Taman tersebut terdapat kolam yang berisi ikan koi peliharaan keluarga Hyuuga secara turun-temurun.

"Bagaimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Orang-orang itu hanya berjaga di depan rumahku agar ayah dan ibuku tidak melarikan diri," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Suara Hinata terdengar sangat pelan bagaikan bisikan. Naruto tahu apa yang Hinata maksud.

"Aku menyanggupinya. Tapi orang-orang itu mengatakan akan membebaskan kedua orangtuaku besok. Saat aku pergi bersama mereka."

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehangatan di tangannya. Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan seperti ini, Hinata. Atau aku akan menyesali keputusanku." Ia membawa tangan Hinata kepangkuannya, lalu mengakatnya dan mengecupnya singkat.

Pipi Hinata merona semerah apel. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Jangan menyesalinya. Aku tahu kalau kau tak akan pernah bisa memilih antara aku atau orangtuamu. Aku senang dengan keputusanmu, Naruto- _kun_."

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama tak rela untuk berpisah. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Hinata tak mau Naruto kehilangan orangtuanya. Ia tak mau Naruto mengalami keterpurukan yang sama seperti yang Hinata alami. Ia tak mau. Sungguh tak mau.

"Hey, aku belum melihat ayahmu sejak tadi." Naruto tiba-tiba merubah arah pembicaraan. Ia tak mau malam terakhirnya rusak karena tangisan memilukan.

" _Chichi_ -ue sedang dalam perjalanan dagang. Baru akan kembali dua atau tiga minggu lagi."

"Berarti hanya akan ada kau dan adikmu?"

"Ya. Dirumah hanya ada aku, Hanabi, dan Ao. Serta satu pelayan Hanabi. Satu minggu lagi, Neji- _niisan_ akan datang berkunjung bersama istrinya yang sedang hamil muda."

Hinata tersenyum mengingat kakak sepupunya yang telah beristri. Neji baru saja menikah awal tahun kemarin. Belum lama ini terdengar kabar kalau istrinya yang keturunan Cina sedang hamil. Tenten, istri Neji, adalah wanita yang sangat aktif. Kelakuannya seperti laki-laki, namun cerewet layaknya wanita kebanyakan. Neji jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya. Dan ia tak akan rela untuk berpisah lama-lama dari Tenten.

"Neji sebentar lagi akan jadi ayah. Aku turut senang." Ucap Naruto. Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Hinata untuk merogoh saku bajunya. "Ini untukmu." Ia memberikan setangkai bunga lavender pada Hinata. Ia membeli bunga ini saat perjalanan kerumah Hinata. Ia memilih lavender karena teringat akan warna mata Hinata.

Hinata memandangi bunga itu sebelum mengambilnya, " _Arigatou_ , Naruto- _kun_." Hinata menghirup wangi bunga tersebut. Pantas saja ada wangi aneh di tubuh Naruto. Hinata kira itu wangi wanita lain yang ia peluk. Bodohnya ia. Hampir saja Hinata ingin memberondong Naruto dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias, "Sangat suka." Ia menghirup wanginya lagi. "Naruto- _kun_ , apa kau tahu arti dari lavender?"

Naruto mengetuk dagu dengan telunjuknya, "Apa lavender memiliki arti?" Tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Jadi kau membeli bunga ini tanpa tahu artinya?" Hinata kira Naruto memilih lavender karena ada maksud dibaliknya.

"Aku memilih lavender karena teringat warna matamu. Tanpa memilih bunga yang lainnya, aku langsung membayar."

Hinata tersenyum, ia tersipu. Jadi, Naruto memikirkannya saat memilih bunga ini. Hinata jadi ingin melihat raut wajah Naruto saat di toko bunga tadi.

"Arti dari lavender adalah menunggu cinta," Hinata mulai menjelaskan. "Tiap bunga itu memiliki arti tersendiri. Dari arti yang paling menggembirakan, hingga arti yang memberikan luka."

Naruto tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Hinata lalu meneruskan perkatannya lagi.

"Aku kira kau membeli ini sebagai keinginan agar aku menunggumu. Ternyata aku salah, ya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan segera, "Kau tidak salah. Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Selain karena warnanya yang mirip warna matamu, aku membeli bunga ini agar kau selalu ingat padaku nanti, esok, dan seterusnya. Aku ingin kau mengingatku hingga aku kembali padamu."

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, "Ikut aku." Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto. Naruto meraihnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang ingin Hinata lakukan?

Hinata membawanya menyusuri lorong. Jauh ke dalam rumahnya hingga ia mendapati sebuah belokan. Hinata lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, lalu membalikkan badan untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil kudapan dan menyuruh Ao untuk mencarikan tempat untuk bunga ini." Hinata mengangkat lavendernya.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Jangan masuk sebelum aku kembali." Hinata lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandangi kepergian singkatnya ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata kembali dengan senampan kudapan beserta teh dan botol berisi air yang sudah ada lavender pemberiannya disana.

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku?" Hinata sedikit mengangkat bahunya untuk memberi tanda kalau kedua tangannya sedang penuh.

Dengan gugup Naruto menggeser pintu tersebut, "Ini kamar siapa?"

"Ini kamarku," jawab Hinata singkat seraya melenggang masuk ke dalam. "Kau mau berdiri disana atau duduk disini bersamaku?" Tanya Hinata setengah menggoda seraya menepuk-nepuk _tatami_ di sampingnya.

Ragu-ragu. Ya, pada awalnya. Namun Naruto mengikuti perkataan Hinata dan menutup kembali pintunya. "A-apa yang i-ingin kau lakukan?" Naruto tergagap. _Kami_ -sama, kenapa gadisnya terlihat sangat menggoda dan siap untuk diserang? Ah, Hinata memang terlihat menggoda setiap saat.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Kurasa memang agak kurang pantas jika kita berduaan saja di kamarku. Apa kau ingin kupanggilkan Ao?"

"Tidak!" Sergah Naruto buru-buru. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sialan! Senyumannya membuat Naruto sedikit merona. Naruto berdeham sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu, tadi aku sudah membuat Ao marah. Aku tak mau perbincangan kita dipenuhi aura Ao yang mengintimidasiku."

Hinata mengangguk mengingat kejadian sore tadi, "Baiklah. Lagipula Ao sedang berada di luar rumah. Entah dimana dirinya saat ini. Kemungkinan besar ia tak akan pulang hingga esok hari. Tadi aku hanya menemukan beberapa pelayan di dapur. Adikku juga sudah tidur bersama pelayannya di kamarnya."

Hinata sendiri kaget dengan keberaniannya saat ini. Ia tak menduga akan berani mengajak Naruto ke dalam kamarnya padahal itu tak pantas. Apalagi mereka belum menikah. Ya, walaupun pernikahan mereka tinggal menunggu waktu, tapi tetap saja mereka belum sah menjadi suami istri.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau berikan padaku?" Naruto mengatur posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin, mengingat kondisinya sekarang yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk nyaman.

Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah lemari susun yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Ia membuka laci kedua dari lemari tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah benda kecil serta buku. Gadis itu lalu kembali dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ini jimat yang aku ambil dari kuil. Sebenarnya aku tak menyangka akan memberikan jimat ini sekarang, ketika kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin memberikannya saat kau menjadi suamiku nanti. Itu niat awalnya. Tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi, aku hanya ingin keselamatanmu." Ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

Naruto memandangi jimat itu. Dadanya dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Ternyata Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan ditengah kedukaannya. Ya, kebahagiaan itu berwujud seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Gadisnya!

" _Arigatou_ , Hinata." Gumamnya. Naruto lalu teralih ke pemberian Hinata yang satu lagi, sebuah buku. "Ini buku apa?"

"Bukalah." pinta Hinata.

Naruto membuka buku itu perlahan. Hinata menyaksikannya dengan tersenyum. Naruto membaca isi buku tersebut, lalu terkesiap kaget. "Ini buku harianmu?"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. "Aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku. Kuingin kau membacanya saat kau merindukanku. Buku ini adalah bagian dari diriku. Aku tak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun, bahkan kepada ayahku."

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Ia sangat senang karena sudah menjadi orang yang sangat penting dalam hidup gadis itu. Ia pun tersenyum dan sedikit merona, "Berarti aku akan membacanya setiap saat," ucapnya.

"Setiap saat?"

"Ya. Karena aku selalu merindukanmu. Bahkan ketika kau berada di sampingku."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia merona.

"Jangan palingkan wajahmu, Hinata. Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melihat rona merah di wajahmu sepuas mungkin. Karena mungkin saja aku akan lama tak melihatnya lagi." Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata untuk menghadapkan wajah gadis itu ke arahnya. Benar saja, pipi Hinata bersemu cantik.

Naruto memindahkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata. Ia membelai pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya. Hinata memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi aneh dari sentuhan Naruto. Ya, ia sangat suka dengan sentuhan ini. Dan ia ingin menikmatinya selama mungkin.

"Aku akan merindukan saat-saat ini, Hinata. Aku akan terus mengingatnya saat aku jauh darimu."

"Aku juga," gumam Hinata.

Naruto melihat Hinata bagaikan santapan yang lezat saat ini. Oh tidak, ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Hinata. Gadisnya kini menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang bisa membuat siapa saja berlutut di hadapannya. Hinata bagaikan titisan dewi. Dengan rambut indigo yang panjangnya hingga pinggul, tubuh molek, serta paras yang cantik, siapa yang ingin menolaknya? Bahkan orang buta sekalipun tak akan rela menolak pesona Hinata. Selain itu Hinata gadis yang sangat baik dan sopan. Dari keluarga terpandang, ayahnya seorang saudagar yang sudah terkenal di seluruh kota.

Matanya tertuju pada bibir penuh Hinata yang menggoda. Ciuman sore tadi berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya. Ia bahkan membuat gadis malaikat seperti Hinata ikut tertular gairah iblisnya. Oh bibir itu. Ia ingin mengecap manisnya yang bagai madu. Bibir Hinata bagaikan candu, ia bagaikan pesakitan yang mendamba lembutnya ciuman Hinata. Dan desahannya, bagaikan bunyi burung di pagi hari. Sangat menenangkan sekaligus menggairahkan. Hinata _nya_ yang cantik. Naruto frustrasi karena harus meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata menatapnya bingung. Bibirnya terlihat sangat basah dan menggiurkan.

"Persetan dengan semuanya!" Erang Naruto. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat kearahnya. Hinata masih bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang diam lalu tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Naruto lalu membelai bibir Hinata, menelusuri tepiannya dengan lambat dan hati-hati. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan itu. Naruto memulainya dengan kecupan kecil selembut bulu. Ia ingin Hinata merasakan gairahnya yang sudah mendesak sejak tadi. Ia ingin Hinata yang mendamba ciumannya.

Lalu bibir Naruto berpindah ke kening, mata, pipi, serta telinga Hinata. Naruto menghujaninya kecupan. Gadis itu mendesah tertahan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat karena ciuman Naruto. Tiba-tiba, ada ide jahil muncul di benaknya. Naruto menyudahi ciumannya.

Hinata membuka mata dan terlihat ingin memprotes. Tapi pipinya kembali merona. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin dicium lagi, eh?" Naruto menahan tawanya. Ia tak ingin Hinata merajuk karena akan merusak suasana.

"A-aku..." Hinata tergagap.

Naruto melingkari pinggul Hinata dengan lengannya. Membuat tubuh gadis itu semakin mendekat. "Sekarang, aku ingin kau yang menciumku."

Hinata mendongak saat mendengar permintaan Naruto. Dan rona merah di pipinya makin menjadi. "A-aku yang...a-aku yang..."

Naruto menutup matanya. Menunggu reaksi dari Hinata. Dada Hinata sesak karena malu sekaligus bahagia. Ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Biasanya Naruto yang lebih dulu menciumnya. Ia harus bagaimana?

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu dengan ragu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Naruto. Pria itu menggeram rendah, nafasnya berubah berat. Naruto mendesah, "Sentuh aku sesukamu, Hinata."

Sekarang Hinata merona di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sangat malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh Naruto dengan sensual. Jari-jari mungilnya lalu ke telinga Naruto, merabanya lembut.

Sentuhan Hinata sangat hati-hati dan penuh kepolosan. Naruto hampir saja tak tahan untuk menyudahinya. Ia ingin bertukar tempat dengan Hinata. Ingin menyerang gadis itu. Tapi ia harus bersabar. Gadisnya yang polos itu harus masih banyak belajar darinya.

"Gunakan tanganmu yang satu lagi, Hinata. Sentuh aku disini." Naruto membawa tangan Hinata yang satunya lagi ke bagian dadanya.

Hinata terkesiap, matanya sedikit membulat. Nafasnya tertahan sejenak. Ketika dirasa siap, Hinata mulai menggerakkan tangannya memutar di sekitar dada Naruto yang bidang. Biasanya ia sudah nyaman walau hanya sekedar menyandarkan kepala saja. Kali ini ia diberikan akses penuh untuk menyentuh sepuasnya. Tapi masalahnya adalah ia terlalu kikuk untuk menyentuh Naruto disana-sini.

Mata Naruto terlihat menggelap. Nafasnya memburu. Ia menggeram perlahan. "Sentuhanmu membuatku nyaman, Hinata. Aku menyukainya."

Gerakan Hinata terhenti karena tatapan itu. Bukannya ia merasa terintimidasi. Tidak. Naruto bukan tipe pria yang sangat mendominasi. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik," ucapnya pelan.

Naruto menarik Hinata hingga sampai ke pangkuannya. Tangannya yang bebas menyingkirkan nampan makanan jauh-jauh. Ia tak mau ada yang mengganggu. "Apapun cara yang kau lakukan, sentuhanmu _lah_ yang terbaik. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya seumur hidupku."

Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata. Ia rengkuh dengan lembut pria yang ia cintai itu. Ia kubur kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Ia hirup dalam-dalam wangi pria itu. Hinata pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Ia pun menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata. Ini hanyalah perpisahan sementara. Aku akan kembali padamu. Ingat janji kita?"

"Sebentar lagi aku tak akan bisa menangis dipelukanmu dalam waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Setidaknya biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar lagi." Kepalanya masih ia sandarkan ke bahu Naruto. Hinata memeluknya erat. Dadanya sesak. Sangat sesak. Perpisahan ini benar-benar membuat Hinata sesak. Ia hilang kendali.

Naruto membelai punggung gadisnya. Ia juga mengetahui. Ia sangat sadar. Naruto tak tahu kapan akan kembali dalam pelukan Hinata. Tapi ia tak hanya ingin memeluk Hinata malam ini. Ia ingin lebih. Naruto akan menyesal jika tak melakukannya.

Ia dorong perlahan tubuh Hinata. Ia ingin melihat wajah gadis itu. Pipinya yang merona kini basah karena air mata. Matanya sedikit memerah dan bengkak. Naruto menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya. Perlahan, Hinata berhenti menangis.

Tangan Naruto lalu menangkup wajah Hinata. Bibirnya mencari bibir Hinata. Menuntut kepuasan. Naruto memejamkan mata, meminta Hinata untuk memulainya. Tak lama, bibir Hinata yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Sangat pelan dan ragu-ragu. Hinata menciumnya dengan sangat hati-hati bagaikan mencium bayi. Naruto merasakan bibir Hinata yang gemetar karena malu.

Naruto mendesah dan membuka bibirnya. Hinata menghentikan ciumannya sebentar lalu tak lama menyambut undangan Naruto untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, lebih bergairah. Hinata menjilat bibir bawah Naruto dan seketika pria itu mengerang. Sensasi aneh muncul di perut dan kepala Hinata. Namun ia menikmatinya.

Tangannya membelai wajah Naruto. Ia telusuri dari kening, pelipis, mata, hidung, hingga bibir. Hinata kembali mencium Naruto. Kini sedikit lebih berani. Lidah mungilnya mendesak ke dalam mulut Naruto. Ingin mengecap rasanya. Hinata pun mendesah.

Kesabaran Naruto akhirnya pada batasnya. Ia sekarang yang mengambil alih. Dengan lumatan yang kasar, ia menghisap dan menggigit bibir Hinata. Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika mereka kehabisan nafas. Lalu mereka memulainya lagi dengan lebih menggebu dan panas.

Naruto lalu menggulingkan tubuh Hinata. Menindihkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Hinata yang mungil. Hinata terlentang dibawah tubuh Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berdua berciuman lagi. Tangan Naruto pun mulai menjelajah ke bagian tubuh Hinata yang lain.

Hinata sudah pasrah seutuhnya. Ia juga tak ingin ada penyesalan. Ia ingin menyerahkan segalanya pada Naruto. Ia ingin memberi tahukan cintanya pada Naruto melalui tubuhnya. Naruto pun juga sama.

Ada campuran antara putus asa, cinta, dan gairah di percintaan mereka malam itu. Mereka menyerahkan segalanya. Memberikan apapun yang mereka punya. Mereka ingin membuat memori manis yang akan mereka kenang, agar bisa diingat jika mereka berpisah nanti. Semoga saja Tuhan tahu, apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan akhirnya malam itu mereka pun tersesat dalam kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

 **Flashback OFF**

Naruto masih ingat benar, pagi hari ketika Naruto benar-benar berpisah dari Hinata. Tak ada tangisan disana karena semuanya sudah mereka tumpahkan pada malam itu. Pada malam percintaan mereka yang panas dan bergairah.

Hinata melepas kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Naruto pergi dengan hati yang dipenuhi cinta. Namun sebelum itu ia memeluk Hinata dan mencium keningnya. Lalu memeluknya lagi. Ia ingin mengingat wangi Hinata yang ada dalam dekapannya. Ia tak mau melupakannya. Dan pikiran akan hal itu sangat menakutkan.

Naruto akan selalu mengingat malam itu selamanya. Bahkan sekarang ia masih bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata di dalam pelukannya. Naruto masih bisa mencium wangi tubuh Hinata yang memabukkan. Wajahnya lalu terukir senyuman. Setidaknya itulah yang menguatkannya. Alasannya untuk pulang dan bertahan hidup.

* * *

 ** _-Lavender's Promise-_**

* * *

Perang Boshin sudah mencapai babak akhir. Pasukan keshogunan sudah terdesak hingga Hakodate. Perlawanannya sudah tak sesengit dulu ketika mereka berada di Aizu maupun Sendai. Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu Naruto bergabung dengan pasukan keshogunan atau pasukan pendukung kaisar. Tapi berita tentang akan berakhirnya perang saja sudah sangat baik. Setidaknya kehidupan akan berjalan normal lagi. Tanpa adanya perang yang memakan banyak korban.

Ia mendengar banyak korban berjatuhan dari awal meletusnya Perang Boshin. Edo, kota tempat tinggalnya, pernah menjadi tempat peperangan. Ia harus mengungsi ke kota tetangga selama beberapa hari karenanya. Namun kerusakan tak begitu parah. Hinata bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat.

Tak ada kabar tentang Naruto semenjak kepergiannya. Hinata juga tak bisa mengunjungi rumah Naruto karena Ao melarangnya keluar, keadaan kota sedang kacau katanya. Ia pun hanya menebak-nebak keadaan di luar rumahnya. Suara senapan dan bom masih terdengar, walaupun sayup-sayup jika siang hari. Dan makin lama, suara itu menghilang.

Seminggu yang lalu, ia melepas kepergian ayahnya untuk berdagang. Untung saja ayahnya akan menuju kota yang relatif sudah aman. Walaupun aksesnya akan sangat sulit karena banyak jalan yang rusak akibat perang.

"Hinata- _sama_ , ayah Anda telah kembali." Ucap Ao tiba-tiba. Hal itu mengaburkan lamunannya. Cepat sekali ayahnya kembali. Apa ada yang tidak beres?

Hinata bergegas ke pintu masuk. Menyambut kedatangan ayahnya. Benar saja, Hiashi pulang beserta rombongannya. Tapi ini baru seminggu. Bukankah ayahnya melakukan perjalanan jauh?

" _Okaerinasai_ , _Chichi_ -ue." Hinata bersimpuh di depan pintu masuk, memberi penghormatan pada ayahnya. Tradisi keluarga Hyuuga pada orang yang paling dihormati. "Sebentar sekali, _Chichi_ -ue. Tidak seperti biasanya." Hinata lalu berdiri dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Akses kami untuk ke Nagasaki tertutup. Kami tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Kami tak mau mengambil resiko untuk dirampok jika mengambil jalur lain." Jelas Hiashi. Pria itu benar. Semenjak era keshogunan berakhir telah banyak samurai yang tanpa tuan. Sebagian besar dari mereka merampok untuk bertahan hidup dan sebagian lagi memilih untuk mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi penjaga para petinggi atau pedagang kaya.

Kepala Hinata tiba-tiba diserang sakit yang amat sangat. Ia terhuyung. Hiashi yang ada di sampingnya menangkap tubuhnya. "Wajahmu pucat sekali, Hinata. Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering sakit kepala dan mual-mual. Ao sudah membuatkannya teh herbal untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, namun terkadang masih saja muncul.

"Apa perlu Ayah panggilkan dokter?"

Hinata menggeleng sekali lagi. Ia pun menghitung kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan periode bulanannya. Ketika selesai menghitung, wajahnya memucat.

"Hinata?" Hiashi mengguncang tubuh Hinata yang sekaku patung. Ia pun berteriak, "Ao, panggilkan Dokter Tsunade!"

Dan Hinata pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

 ** _-Lavender's Promise-_**

* * *

Saat ini Naruto sedang menuju Hakodate. Hoshigaki Kisame, orang yang memimpin pasukannya, berkata kalau mereka akan tiba disana sekitar seminggu lagi. Pasukan Naruto sudah terdesak. Pasukan dari Kaisar lebih unggul dari pasukan mereka. Para pasukan keshogunan hanya memiliki beberapa senjata api, sisanya masih bertarung dengan gaya tradisional menggunakan pedang.

Ia baru diberi tahu kalau dirinya berada di pihak keshogunan saat mereka bergerak menuju Sendai. Pasukannya yang tadinya berjumlah ribuan orang makin lama makin berkurang. Sekarang hanya tertinggal kurang dari setengahnya. Jumlahnya hanya ratusan.

"Kapan perang ini akan berakhir? Aku sudah lelah begini terus," keluh Kiba, salah satu teman Naruto yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

"Pasukan kita sudah terdesak. Sebentar lagi pasti akan berakhir. Cobalah bertahan sedikit lagi." Jawab Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang sudah pegal. Otot kakinya serasa kram. Kalau saja boleh, ia ingin istirahat dulu. Tapi pasti ketua pasukannya akan mengacungkan pedang padanya.

"Kita tak akan bisa menang. Itu realitanya." Pemuda berambut seperti nanas, Shikamaru, tiba-tiba bergabung dalam obrolan mereka. "Kita hanya membuang nyawa untuk hal yang tidak berguna." Lanjutnya seraya menguap.

Naruto dan Kiba saling bertatapan. Ya, mereka sudah tahu semenjak mereka dikirim ke tempat pelatihan. Mereka juga menyaksikan sendiri teman-temannya yang sudah meregang nyawa di pertempuran-pertempuran sebelumnya. Mereka sadar kalau lambat laun nasib mereka akan seperti itu. Tapi mereka tetap bertahan hidup dengan segala cara. Dan hasilnya, mereka masih disini. Masih bisa berbincang dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku tak akan membuang nyawaku. Aku disini untuk bertahan hidup. Ada yang menungguku di tempat asalku." Naruto memegang dadanya. Tempat dimana ia menyimpan jimat pemberian Hinata.

"Sudah tak ada tempat yang kutuju jika perang ini berakhir." Ucap Kiba. Matanya menerawang kosong, jauh ke depan. "Kota asalku sudah di bumi hanguskan. Seluruh keluargaku dibantai. Apa yang tersisa dariku? Bahkan anjing kesayanganku pun sudah mati karena sakit." Ia meringis mengingat kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya di Toba Fushimi. Wilayahnya dibakar. Tepat di depan matanya, keluarganya dibunuh karena Kiba pada awalnya memberontak saat orang-orang keshogunan memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam pasukan.

"Kau bisa datang ke rumahku." Naruto merangkul bahu Kiba. "Aku hanya tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku. Tapi kau harus tahan dengan celotehan ibuku. Ibuku sangat cerewet." Naruto tertawa mengingat tingkah ibunya saat ia di rumah.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau juga akan kukenalkan pada calon istriku. Dia sangat cantik. Kau tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya," ucapnya bangga.

"Tak mungkin ada gadis cantik yang mau dengan pria sepertimu. Mungkin wanita itu memiliki penglihatan yang buruk," ejek Kiba sambil terkekeh dan tak percaya.

Wajah Naruto memberengut karena perkataan Kiba, "Dia sangat cantik. Kau pasti akan meneteskan air liurmu jika bertemu dengannya." Naruto tetap tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah. Akan kubuktikan saat kita ke kotamu nanti. Jika aku benar, kau harus membelikan minuman untukku."

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Naruto menyanggupi.

Karena membicarakan tentang Hinata, ia jadi teringat gadis itu. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa kabarnya? Apa gadis itu juga merindukannya sama seperti dirinya yang merindukannya setengah mati? Ah, memikirkannya membuatnya frustrasi. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata secepatnya. Kapan perang sialan ini berakhir?

* * *

 ** _-Lavender's Promise-_**

* * *

"Sudah dipastikan kalau putri Anda sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya sekitar dua belas minggu." Ucap Tsunade setelah memeriksa Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

Wajah Hiashi menegang. Putrinya hamil? Dengan siapa? Setahunya, putrinya tak pernah berani melakukan hal yang membuat keluarganya malu. Siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung putrinya?

"Kandungannya masih sangat muda. Tapi janinnya sehat. Putri Anda hanya kekurangan nutrisi untuk tubuhnya. Kusarankan untuk meminum obat ini," Tsunade menunjuk bungkusan kertas berisi obat yang tadi dibawakan oleh asistennya.

" _Arigatou_ , Dokter Tsunade." Suara Hiashi sangat kecil nyaris berbisik. Ia masih sangat kaget mendengar apa yang Tsunade katakan tadi.

Tsunade lalu membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kain yang ia bawa. Ia pamit undur diri. Namun sebelum pergi ia berkata pada Hiashi, "Kehamilannya yang pertama mungkin akan membuatnya cepat lelah. Jangan terlalu membebaninya dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang berat. Selain itu buatlah pikirannya senyaman mungkin. Karena kesehatan mental berpengaruh pada kesehatan fisik. Obatnya diminum pagi dan malam hari setelah makan." Tsunade lalu melangkah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Hiashi masih menatap kepergian Tsunade. Ia masih terdiam walaupun Tsunade sudah menghilang dari tatapannya. Ia memijit pelipisnya sambil memejamkan mata, lalu berbalik dan kembali ke kamar Hinata.

Ia pandangi wajah putrinya yang masih tertidur. Hinata sangat damai dalam tidurnya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan saat aku tak ada, Nak?"

Hiashi menilai Hinata sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut. Tak pernah berbuat hal buruk. Semenjak kehilangan istrinya, Hinata lah yang mengambil peran sebagai pengatur rumah tangga.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya lagi. Menghela nafas sejenak lalu berteriak, "Ao, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!"

Ao langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata saat tuannya memanggilnya. Sebenarnya ia memang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata sejak tadi. Ia tak mau masuk ke kamar Hinata untuk memberikan privasi pada Hiashi.

"Ada apa, Hiashi- _sama_?"

Hiashi terdiam sejenak. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena amarah yang dipendam, "Siapa saja yang menemui anakku saat aku tak ada?" Tanya Hiashi langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Setahu saya hanya Naruto- _dono_ yang bertemu dengan Hinata-sama saat Anda pergi. Naruto- _dono_ sering berkunjung ke rumah ini. Tapi selalu ada saya di samping Hinata- _sama_ ," jawab Ao panjang lebar.

Ah, Naruto. Calon suami yang Hiashi janjikan untuk Hinata. Ia mengenal anak itu. Naruto dari keluarga baik-baik. Tak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang melanggar norma seperti bercinta sebelum menikah.

"Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa hamil?" Geram Hiashi.

Ao tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga nona yang ia layani dari sejak ia kecil itu bisa hamil. Ao hanya terdiam.

"Dimana Naruto sekarang? Panggilkan dia. Aku ingin bicara."

Ao ingat betul kalau Naruto sudah tak ada di rumahnya semenjak tiga bulan lalu. Ia pun menjawab, "Naruto- _dono_ sedang tak ada di rumahnya. Ia bergabung dengan pasukan keshogunan untuk pergi berperang."

"Berperang?" Hiashi bingung. Masalahnya Naruto hanyalah seorang pelajar. Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan suka rela ikut berperang? Ditambah Naruto juga meninggalkan putrinya yang amat Naruto cintai. Hiashi tahu itu. Hiashi tahu percintaan antara putrinya dan Naruto. Oleh sebab itu ia mengizinkan Naruto untuk menikah dengan Hinata saat Naruto lulus sekolah.

Ao mengangguk, "Naruto- _dono_ dipaksa orang-orang keshogunan untuk ikut dalam pasukan mereka. Pada saat itu orang-orang keshogunan mengancam nyawa kedua orangtuanya. Hinata- _sama_ yang menceritakannya padaku."

Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku baru tahu cerita itu. Hinata tak pernah menceritakannya."

"Hinata- _sama_ sangat sedih karena kepergian Naruto- _dono_. Walaupun ia tak menangis sama sekali, aku bisa melihatnya dari raut wajahnya yang selalu diselimuti kedukaan."

"Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus menanyakannya pada Hinata sendiri." Hiashi kembali menatap Hinata, lalu pandangannya ke arah perutnya yang belum membesar. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bayimu, Hinata?"

Lambat laun perut Hinata pasti akan membuncit. Ia pasti akan melahirkan, dan saat itu akan tiba beberapa bulan lagi. Apa yang harus Hiashi lakukan? Kehamilan Hinata yang diluar nikah merupakan aib bagi keluarganya. Tapi Hinata tak akan mungkin mau untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Naruto harus pulang secepatnya, atau Hiashi akan mencarikan suami untuk Hinata. Untuk bayinya.

* * *

 ** _-Lavender's Promise-_**

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

HOLAA!

Aku datang dengan karya baru untuk meramaikan NHTD. Yuhuu!

Kita semua, para NHL, tau kalau OTP tercinta kita ini sudah canon dari akhir tahun kemarin. Tapi, marilah sejenak kita mengingat masa-masa dimana kita masih meratap-ratap, bermaso-maso, menggalau-galau, dan berpasrah-pasrah. Ingatlah ketika OTP kita ini masih dalam dunia khayal. Ingatlah akan perjuangan Hinata untuk meraih cinta Naruto.

Mari kita bangun kembali kenangan pahit yang berujung manis itu. NHTD juga merupakan event NH untuk berbahagia. Karena sebelum bahagia, kita mangalami masa susah dulu bukan?

Well, fanfik ini aku hanya buat dua chapter karena waktu yang terbatas serta ide yang terbatas pula. Tapi jika waktu memadai dan ide muncul lagi aku akan usahakan untuk publish.

Yosh! Tetap dukung aku agar bisa mngeluarkan karya yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi.

Karya ini aku persembahkan buat semua teman-teman NHL dimanapun kalian berada.

Adios!


End file.
